Caretaker (odcinek)
Nowo oddany do użytku okręt U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 oraz statek Maquis zostają wyrzucone do odległego Delta Kwadrant przez potężną istotę znaną jako Opiekun. ('''Premiera Serii')'' Podsumowanie :Niezadowoleni z nowego porozumienia, koloniści Federacji wzdłuż całej Cardasiańskiej granicy wspólnie połączyli siły. :Nazywając siebie "Maquis", kontynuują walkę przeciwko Cardassianom. :Niektórzy uważają ich za bohaterów, ale według rządów Federacji i Cardassia, są wyjęci spod prawa. Rozpoczęcie Przestrzeń przeszywają strzały z broni, gdy Cardassiański okręt wojenny atakuje znacznie mniejszy pojazd fazerami. Pilotujący ten niewielki statek, Chakotay przywódca statku Maquis próbuje rozpaczliwie utrzymać swój statek w całości i podtrzymać moc silników impulsowych. Chakotay prosi B'Elanna Torres swoją pół-Klingońską inżynier o więcej kreatywności. Torres odpowiada, że ciężko jest być kreatywną z przebudowanymi silnikami, które mają 39 lat. Cardassiański dowódca Gul Evek wywołuje statek, każąc mu się zatrzymać. Chakotay ignoruje go i mówi do B'Elanny, że jeśli będzie w stanie utrzymać ich silniki na pełnej impulsowej jeszcze przez 30 sekund, to on zdoła ich zabrać w głąb Badlands. Torres odpowiada, że może przekierować wystarczająco dużo mocy do silników tylko wtedy, gdy odłączą system uzbrojenia. Tuvok Vulcański oficer odradza taki ruch, ale Torres odpowiada, że ich broń i tak nie ma wpływu na osłony okrętu wojennego. Chakotay zgadza się ze swoją inżynier. Tuvok odłącza fazery, a Chakotay rozkazuje wystrzelić ostatnie torpedy fotonowe, tak żeby mogli zużyć moc także z tego systemu. Statek Maquis wleciał w głąb burzy plazmowej z Cardassiańskim okrętem wojennym na ogonie. Zdolności pilotażowe Chakotay wystarczają, aby uniknąć lejów energii w Badlands. Jednakże, Cardassiański okręt ma mniej szczęścia i zostaje poważnie uszkodzony. Tuvok informuje dowódcę, że okręt Cardassian wysyła sygnał wezwania pomocy na wszystkich Cardassiańskich częstotliwościach. Chakotay rozluźnia się i ustawia kurs na planetę, gdzie będą mogli poczynić naprawy. Przez statek przechodzi oślepiający błysk. Tuvok melduje, że przeszli przez spójną wiązkę tetrionową o nieznanym źródle i że szybko zbliża się masywna fala przemieszczeniowa. Chakotay stara się wymanewrować swój statek jak najdalej od fali, pytając Torres, czy pozostało cokolwiek mocy w silnikach impulsowych. Statek Maquis zaczyna się oddalać, jednak fala przemieszczeniowa uderza w pojazd. Akt Pierwszy W Federacyjnym Ośrodku Karnym w Nowej Zelandii na Ziemi, kilku współwięźniów noszących klamry bezpieczeństwa wykonuje prace. Praca jednego z nich zostaje przerwana, gdy poważnie wyglądająca kobieta zbliża się do niego i pyta: "Tom Paris?" Mężczyzna spogląda na nią, a ona przedstawia się jako Kathryn Janeway. Oznajmia, że służyła z jego ojcem na U.S.S. Al-Batani i że chce z nim porozmawiać na temat zadania, które chce mu zlecić. On odpowiada z sarkazmem, że już wykonuje pracę dla Federacji, ale Janeway mówi, że Komisja Rehabilitacyjna jest bardzo zadowolona z jego postępów i wydała zgodę na omówienie sprawy bezpośrednio. On odpowiada: "Tak więc zgaduję, że należę do Pani." Podczas wspólnego spaceru, Janeway informuje Parisa, że była oficerem naukowym jego ojca podczas Ekspedycji Arias. Paris komentuje to słowami, że musi być dobra, bo jego ojciec akceptuje tylko najlepszych i najbystrzejszych. Janeway mówi mu, że jej misją jest wytropienie statku Maquis, który zaginął w Badlands tydzień wcześniej. Paris odradza robienie tego, gdyż nigdy nie widział okrętu Federacji, który potrafiłby manewrować pośród burzy plazmowych. Janeway ripostuje mówiąc, że nie widział jeszcze okrętu U.S.S. Voyager. Paris wnioskuje, że motywem Janeway jest zmuszenie go, aby wskazał Federacji swoich byłych kolegów z Maquis. Paris przypomina Janeway, że był z nimi kilka tygodni i nie zdążył poznać wielu z ich kryjówek. Janeway odpowiada, że on zna to terytorium lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny w Federacji. Ponadto Janeway informuje Parisa, że jej szef ochrony Tuvok infiltrował statek Maquis i w ostatnim czasie się nie meldował. Paris mówi, że być może zaginął jedynie szef ochrony. Janeway ujawnia, że statkiem dowodził Chakotay, były oficer Starfleet. Paris przyznaje, że znał Chakotay i że obaj niezbyt się lubili. Paris twierdzi, że źródłem niezgody był fakt, iż Chakotay opuścił Flotę "dla zasad", aby bronić swojej rodzinnej kolonii, a Parisa uważał za najemnika, który dołącza do tych "którzy postawią mu w barze", co Paris uznaje za słuszne oskarżenie. Paris stwierdza, że pomoże wyśledzić Maquis, lecz pyta, co będzie miał z tego przedsięwzięcia. Janeway mówi, że Federacja pomoże mu przy następnej rewizji zwolnienia warunkowego. Janeway informuje go, że - oficjalnie - stanie się obserwatorem Floty, na co Paris odpowiada, że jest najlepszym pilotem, jakiego Janeway może mieć. Janeway strofuje Parisa na temat jego roli i wymuszając na nim zgodę, słyszy ripostę: "Historia mego życia." Kobieta Betazoid pilotuje prom w kierunku Deep Space 9, gdy podchodzi do niej - ubrany w świeży mundur Floty - Tom Paris. Porucznik Stadi skupia się na pilotowaniu statku, ale ożywia się nieco na widok Parisa, odwracającego się z wdziękiem. Twierdzi on, że Stadi odmienia jego zdanie na temat Betazoidek, ponieważ zawsze uważał, że są ciepłe i zmysłowe. Stadi twierdzi, że potrafi być ciepła i zmysłowa, ale Paris odpowiada, że może tylko nie dla niego. Temat rozmowy zmienia się, gdy przy jednym z pierścieni dokowych DS9 pojawia się w zasięgu wzroku lśniący okręt. Stadi identyfikuje go jako ich okręt, U.S.S. Voyager. Stwierdza, że okręt to Intrepid ma nowatorską zmienną konfigurację gondoli warp, zapewniając nieprzerwaną prędkość lotu warp 9.975. Statek posiada piętnaście pokładów i załogę w składzie 141. Był wyposażony w obwody bioneuronowe. Paris pyta o te obwody, a Stadi oblatując Voyager w kierunku lądowiska, informuje Parisa, że obwód bioneuronowy skraca czas reakcji komputera. Na stacji Deep Space 9, Quark próbuje sprzedać lśniące, rzadkie kryształy młodemu Chorążemu Starfleet o azjatyckim pochodzeniu. Stara się on grzecznie powiedzieć Quarkowi, że nie jest zainteresowany i mówi, że kadeci byli ostrzegani na temat Ferengi w Akademii. Słysząc te słowa, Quark zaczyna się denerwować, że Federacja rozprowadza kłamstwa na temat Ferengi i że zamierza złożyć oficjalny protest do Rady Federacji. Quark pyta młodego chorążego o nazwisko do raportu, na co ten odpowiada: "Kim, Harry Kim." Chorąży Kim proponuje zakup całej tacy z kryształami, próbując załagodzić cała sprawę. Gdy Quark udający swój protest po to, aby dokonać sprzedaży - przynosi kryształy i zaczyna się targować, Paris wtrąca się i mówi chorążemu Kimowi, że kryształy oferowane mu przez Quarka można znaleźć praktycznie na każdej planecie tego układu i kupić prawie za darmo. Teraz wiedząć, że Quark próbował go oszukać, chorąży Kim wychodzi z Tomem Parisem, który pyta: "Nie ostrzegali cię o Ferengi w Akademii?" Paris i Kim wchodzą do ambulatorium na pokładzie Voyager i zgłaszają się do głównego oficera medycznego. Paris przedstawia się, a doktor odpowiada: "Ach, tak. Obserwator." Gdy Paris komentuje, że zdaje się zauważać jakiegoś rodzaju problem, doktor mówi, że był chirurgiem na Caldik Prime kiedy Paris tam stacjonował, jednak nigdy się nie spotkali. Mówi, że karta medyczna Parisa już się pojawiła i że kapitan pytała, czy pojawił się na pokładzie, ponadto mówi, że Paris powinien się u niej zameldować. Kim, wyczuwając napiętą atmosferę, mówi, że także nie złożył kapitan wyrazów szacunku. Doktor odpowiada, że być może będzie dobrze, jeśli nowy oficer działu operacyjnego to zrobi. Po opuszczeniu ambulatorium, Kim pyta Parisa, co zaszło pomiędzy nim, a GOM. Paris odpowiada, że jest już zmęczony mówieniem o tym i że Kim z pewnością znajdzie kogoś, kto będzie szczęśliwy mogąc mu o tym opowiedzieć. W międzyczasie, Kapitan Kathryn Janeway rozmawia ze swoim narzeczonym Markiem Johnsonem w pokoju dowódcy, przy swoim terminalu LCARS na temat jej psa, który okazał się być w ciąży. Janeway nalega aby pies z nim pozostał, a on pyta: "Czy to nie kolejne żądanie typu: 'kochasz mnie, kochaj mojego psa'?", na co Janeway szybko odpowiada: "Tak." Janeway mówi, że odlatują, gdy tylko zatwierdzi raporty statusu systemów. Johnson odpowiada, że nie będzie jej już więcej niepokoił, ale Janeway klęka naprzeciw terminala i mówi: "Nigdy mi nie przeszkadzasz, zresztą uwielbiam gdy to robisz. Zrozumiano?" Mówiąc, że zobaczą się za kilka tygodni, Janeway prosi szybko Johnsona aby zabrał psie posłanie, na co Johnson odpowiada, że już to zrobił - godzinę temu. Po tym, jak połączenie zostaje zamknięte, ktoś dzwoni do drzwi. Wchodzą Paris i Kim. Janeway wita ich na pokładzie Voyager, na co Kim odpowiada ze sztywnością: "Dziękuję, sir", stojąc całkowicie na baczność, w związku z czym Paris patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem. Mówiąc zdenerwowanemu chorążemu aby "spoczął, zanim sobie coś nadciągnie", kapitan daje mu znać, że mimo protokołu nie lubi aby zwracać się do niej per "sir", na co Kim odpowiada: "Przepraszam... proszę Pani." Janeway uśmiecha się i mówi, że Pani jest dopuszczalna w wolnych chwilach, ale do tego czasu woli: "Kapitanie." Informuje, że przygotowują się do odlotu i odprowadza ich na mostek. Wychodząc na mostek, przedstawia ich swojemu pierwszemu oficerowi, Cavitowi, który wymienia serdeczny uścisk dłoni z Kimem i niechętnie z Parisem, tylko dlatego, że ten pierwszy wyciągnął do niego rękę. Janeway pokazuje Kimowi stanowisko 'OPS' i pyta, czy nie zechciałby je przejąć. Kim odpowiada: "Tak, proszę Pani", na co ona: "Nie nadszedł jeszcze czas wolny, Panie Kim. Dam ci znać kiedy." Na znak od Janeway, pierwszy oficer instruuje porucznik Stadi, aby wprowadziła ich kurs i zakończyła odprawę z Obsługą. Po potwierdzeniu przez Stadi, kończą sekwencję przedstartową i przygotowują się do startu, po czym Janeway rozkazuje "Naprzód". Włącza się grzbietowe oświetlenie okrętu, rozjaśniając jego numer rejestru, po czym statek odlatuje. W trakcie lotu okrętu, Paris kieruje się do mesy po trochę gorącej zupy pomidorowej. Kiedy zamawia zupę z replikatora zauważa, że Główny Oficer Medyczny i komandor Cavit patrzą na niego osądzającym wzrokiem, rozmawiając z Kimem. Gdy tylko Paris podchodzi do stolika Kima, Cavit oraz GOM pośpiesznie odchodzą. Paris ostateczne siada i mówi do Kima: "Proszę. Jak widzisz, mówiłem Ci, że nie trzeba będzie długo czekać." Po tym Paris zaczyna opowiadać Kimowi, iż to prawda, że spowodował wypadek, który doprowadził do śmierci trzech oficerów Starfleet oraz że sfałszował raporty. Na pytanie, co przywiodło go do przyznania się i powiedzenia prawdy, Paris odpowiada z sarkazmem, że "trzech martwych oficerów nawiedziło go w środku nocy i nauczyło go istoty Bożego Narodzenia." Paris wstaje aby wyjść i mówi, iż wie, że Cavit i GOM powiedzieli Kimowi, aby trzymał się od niego z daleka i że powinien ich posłuchać. Gdy Paris odchodzi, Kim odpowiada: "Nie potrzebuję nikogo, kto wybierałby moich przyjaciół za mnie." Zaraz po tym Kapitan Janeway wywołuje Parisa i Kima na mostek, informując ich, że okręt dotarł do Badlands. U.S.S. Voyager wkracza w niestabilny rejon. Janeway, Cavit i chorąży Rollins gromadzą się wokół stanowiska taktycznego, próbując ustalić, gdzie może być statek Maquis. Z niewielką pomocą Parisa, okręt zaczyna się nakierowywać. Wkrótce potem czujniki chorążego Kima odczytują, że okręt jest skanowany przez spójną wiązkę tetrionową. Janeway pyta Kima, czy może zidentyfikować źródło wiązki, lecz ten nie potrafi. Wtedy czujniki odkrywają, że w kierunku okrętu szybko porusza się fala przemieszczeniowa. Cavit sugeruje, że może będą w stanie rozproszyć falę za pomocą pola cząstek grawitonowych. Janeway rozkazuje, aby tak zrobić. Jak się później okazuje, pole nie miało wpływu na falę. Janeway rozkazuje Stadi odsunąć okręt od fali na pełnej impulsowej. Jednakże, okręt nie jest w stanie jej prześcignąć i fala uderza w Voyager. Po tym, jak statek uwolnił się od działania fali, okazuje się, że odniósł ciężkie uszkodzenia. Janeway podchodzi do Cavita i sprawdza jego tętno, jedynie aby stwierdzić, że nie żyje. Stadi także nie przeżyła. Janeway pyta, gdzie się znajdują. Harry Kim odpowiada, że jeśli jego czujniki działają poprawnie, to są 70 000 lat świetlnych od Ziemi i zostali przeniesieni do Delta Kwadrant. Akt Drugi Gdy załoga rozpoczyna dokonywać naprawy, Janeway rozkazuje Kimowi spróbować wywołać ogromną stację przed Voyager. Wkrótce po tym maszynownia kontaktuje się z mostkiem i informuje Janeway, że główny inżynier także został zabity i że okrętowi może grozić naruszenie rdzenia warp. Janeway zmierza wprost do maszynowni na pomoc, wcześniej rozkazując Kimowi aby zobaczył, jaka jest sytuacja w ambulatorium. Rozkazuje także, aby Rollins przejął dowodzenie. Paris schodzi razem z Kimem. W uzupełnieniu listy ofiar, Paris stwierdza, że GOM i personel medyczny zostali zabici. Janeway dociera do maszynowni i odkrywa, że w rdzeniu warp znajduje się mikropęknięcie i że bliskie jest przerwanie. Aby uratować okręt, Janeway rozkazuje zablokowanie zwężki magnetycznej, ale Porucznik Joseph Carey ostrzega Janeway, że mogą nie być w stanie zainicjować reakcji dwulitu, co może uczynić lot warp niemożliwym. Janeway zauważa, że nie ma wielu innych możliwości i rozkazuje, aby to zrobić. W tym samym czasie, Harry Kim rozkazuje komputerowi "uruchomić Awaryjny Hologram Medyczny" i Doktor pojawia się po raz pierwszy. Mówi: "Proszę określić rodzaj medycznej potrzeby." Kim odpowiada, że lekarz okrętowy nie żyje i że hologram jest jedynym oficerem medycznym na pokładzie statku, odkąd cały personel medyczny także został zabity. Doktor informuje Kima i Parisa, że będzie potrzebne zastępstwo, tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Paris informuje więc AHM, że utknął z nimi na jakiś czas. W międzyczasie, poniżej w maszynowni, naruszenie rdzenia warp wydaje się być zażegnane. Janeway rozkazuje wtedy, żeby włączyć zwężkę magnetyczną. Ciśnienie zaczyna się stabilizować. Zaraz potem okręt zostaje przeskanowany i zaczynają znikać ludzie - ostatecznie znikają wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Doktora. Dziwnym trafem załoga odnajduje się na farmie z pszenicą i bydłem. Wkrótce potem z domu wychodzi kobieta w średnim wieku, nazywająca siebie "Ciotka Adah" i prosi załogę aby weszli do domu na lemoniadę i ciastka cukrowe. Janeway mówi do załogi, żeby nie dali się zwieść, ponieważ zostali przeniesieni jedynie 100 kilometrów od Voyager i że aktualnie znajdują się wewnątrz stacji. Załoga jest witana przez projekcje holograficzne pełnych życia południowców. Janeway rozkazuje Kimowi i Parisowi odnaleźć projektor holograficzny. Gdy Kim prowadzi skan swoim trikorderem, odkrywa dziwne odczyty pochodzące ze stodoły. Projekcja holograficzna atrakcyjnej dziewczyny z południa stara się odciągnąć Kima i Parisa od stodoły, lecz nieskutecznie. Kim odnajduje wolkańskie i ludzkie oznaki życiowe z niewiadomego położenia. Południowcy stają się o wiele mniej przyjaźni i zaczynają atakować Kima i Parisa, w związku z ich dociekliwością. Janeway odbiera sygnał od Kima, z jego komunikatora i zabiera ze sobą pozostałą załogę do stodoły. Po przybyciu na miejsce widzą, jak Ciotka Adah grozi Parisowi i Kimowi widłami. Mówi ona, że miała nadzieję na obchodzenie się z załogą w łagodny sposób, ale widzi, że to nie zadziała. Wkrótce po tym załoga zostaje poddana bolesnym testom genetycznym, wraz z zaginioną załogą Maquis. Potem załoga Voyager zostaje zwrócona na swój okręt, podobnie jak Maquis na Val Jean. Gdy po powrocie Tom Paris pojawia się w ambulatorium, zauważa, że Harry Kim nie powrócił razem z nim. Janeway wywołuje komputer, aby odnaleźć Kima, lecz wkrótce wszyscy zdają sobie sprawę, że Kim pozostał. Janeway każe Rollinsowi wywołać Val Jean, by przekonać się, czy Kim nie został tam przypadkowo przetransportowany, ale Chakotay twierdzi, że nie i że również im zaginął jeden członek załogi, główny inżynier B'Elanna Torres. Janeway pyta, czy Chakotay nie mógłby się przenieść na pokład Voyager, aby mogli przedyskutować, co robić. Chakotay zwraca się do Tuvoka i wyraża zgodę. Moment później Chakotay, Tuvok i strażnik Maquis Ayala przenoszą się na pokład. Wtedy Janeway ujawnia, że Tuvok jest tajnym pracownikiem Federacji. Chakotay od razu reaguje ze złością, ale w tym samym momencie zauważa Toma Parisa na mostku. Spoglądając na swojego dawnego wroga, Chakotay jest bliski zaatakowania go, ale Janeway prosi by traktował Parisa tak samo, jak każdego innego członka jej załogi. Czyniąc to niechętnie, Chakotay przystaje. Janeway, wraz z Chakotayem i Parisem, powraca do tak zwanej farmy i żąda wyjaśnień odnośnie ich zaginionych załogantów. Wypytują starego człowieka grającego na banjo, ale on po prostu ignoruje wszystkie pytania na temat Kima i Torres, które są do niego kierowane. Po pewnym czasie stary człowiek zwraca Janeway na Voyager, a ta decyduje się na wyznaczenie kursu do miejsca, gdzie stacja ciągle wysyła tajemnicze impulsy energii. Akt Trzeci Podczas podróży do piątej planety układu, gdzie zostają wysyłane impulsy energii, Voyager napotyka wewnątrz pola szczątków mały transportowiec o nazwie Baxial dowodzony przez Talaxianina o imieniu Neelix. Z początku Neelix myśli, że Voyager może chcieć zabrać część szczątków z pola, lecz kapitan Janeway zapewnia go, że nie mają zamiaru niczego z nimi robić. Następnie Janeway pyta, czy nie wie, gdzie mogli przepaść zaginieni oficerowie z Voyager i Val Jean. Neelix podejrzewa, że mogli zostać zabrani na ojczysty świat Ocampa, do miasta zlokalizowanego głęboko pod powierzchnią planety. Neelix oferuje pomoc w poprowadzeniu Voyager do planety, a Janeway wyraża zgodę. Neelix zostaje przeniesiony na pokład, gdzie wita go Tuvok (uściśnięty przez niepohamowanego Talaxianina). Voyager ostatecznie dolatuje do planety. Janeway, Paris, Chakotay, Neelix i Tuvok przenoszą się na powierzchnię i zostają natychmiast schwytani przez grupę Kazonów, zbójnicką frakcję z Kwadrantu Delta. Aby być pomocnym - ze względu na to, iż Kazoni desperacko potrzebują wody Janeway załatwia ogromne kanistry wody, które zostają przesłane na dół w zamian za kilka odpowiedzi. Pyta, gdzie ci Ocampa mogą być, a Jabin wskazuje na zmaltretowaną kobietę Ocampa i mówi: "ona jest Ocampa." Jabin kontynuuje mówiąc, że stacja jest używana przez Opiekuna, który dostarcza Ocampa wszystko, czego potrzebują. Torturował Kes aby odnaleźć wejście do podziemnego kompleksu Ocampa, ale ona nie dała mu odpowiedzi. Przez ten czas Neelix próbuje również wynegocjować u Jabina uwolnienie Kes, w zamian za wodę. Jabin odmawia, a Neelix porywa się na niego i ostrzega otaczających Kazonów, aby rzucili broń, albo go zabije. Reszta załogi odbiera swoją broń i strzela w ogromne zbiorniki wody. Gdy Kazoni są zaabsorbowani wodą, wyciekającą szybko do ziemi, Janeway kontaktuje się z Voyager do przesłania. Wkrótce potem załoga zdaje sobie sprawę że Neelix i Kes są w sobie zakochani. W międzyczasie, Torres i Kim są przetrzymywani wbrew swojej woli przez Ocampa. Próbują obmyślić plan ucieczki, gdy wtedy podchodzi do nich młoda pielęgniarka Ocampa i mówi im o ukrytych korytarzach na powierzchnię. Lecz twierdzi, że musieliby przejść przez metry jednolitej skały i nawet z odpowiednimi narzędziami może im to zająć dni, a nawet tygodnie. Wciąż zdeterminowani Kim i Torres proszą ją o pomoc. W trakcie, gdy Kes jest badana przez Doktora, Janeway pyta, czy jest jakiś sposób, aby dotrzeć do ich członków załogi. Kes odpowiada, że uciekła przez podziemny tunel, ale teraz przejście przez które wyszła jest zablokowane przez jednolitą skałę i nie będą mogli przez nią przejść. Janeway zapewnia, że będą w stanie: z ich technologią transportera. Wtedy Kes mówi, że są wyłomy w tunelach, które pozwolą im przejść. Kim i Torres dają sobie radę z ucieczką, ale tunele wokół budowli Ocampa zaczynają słabnąć, ponieważ stacja strzela w tunele aby zapobiec jakimkolwiek ucieczkom Ocampa. Zwiększa się także częstość impulsów energii ze stacji. Tuvok wysuwa hipotezę, że Opiekun umiera i kontynuuje wysyłanie impulsów energii tak, aby Ocampa byli w stanie przetrwać - zanim on umrze. Aby odnaleźć Torres i Kima, grupa wypadowa rozdziela się. Wkrótce potem Tom Paris, Neelix i Kes znajdują Kima i Torres. Zostają oni natychmiast przeniesieni na Voyager, podczas gdy Paris i Neelix szukają Janeway, Tuvoka i Chakotaya, zanim tunel całkowicie się zapadnie. Odnajdują ich, ale Chakotay o mały włos nie ginie, gdy zrywają się metalowe schody, na których stoi. Paris wraca po niego i ratuje mu życie, udowadniając tym swoją lojalność. Później cała załoga zostaje przeniesiona na pokład, a Janeway wyznacza kurs powrotny na stację. Akt Czwarty Janeway i Tuvok przenoszą się na stację, zaczynając sobie uświadamiać, że stary człowiek grający na banjo jest w rzeczywistości Opiekunem. Opiekun wyjaśnia, że porywał statki z całej galaktyki, żeby odnaleźć kogoś, z kim mógłby dokonać prokreacji, tak aby Ocampa pozostali pod opieką, gdy on ostatecznie umrze. Mimo że ściągnął wiele gatunków, nie znalazł jeszcze takiego, z którym mógłby się rozmnażać. Janeway prosi wtedy Opiekuna, aby odesłał załogę Voyager i Val Jean do domu w Alpha Kwadrant. Jednakże Opiekun twierdzi, że nie może i że chce zniszczyć stację, tak aby nie wpadła w ręce Kazonów. Zanim jest w stanie to zrobić, Opiekun nagle umiera. Janeway staje teraz przed trudną decyzją. Czy powinna użyć stacji do powrotu do Alpha Kwadrant i pozwolić jej wpaść w ręce Kazonów, czy też zniszczyć stację, tak jak chciał Opiekun? Razem z Tuvokiem przenoszą się na Voyager, gdy odkrywają, że blisko stacji pojawiła się kazońska flota. Chakotay na pokładzie Val Jea dokonuje samobójczego ataku na największy okręt Kazonów, który dokonuje ostrzału Voyager. W momencie, gdy Val Jean zostaje zniszczony, Chakotaya udaje się przesłać na pokład Voyager. Janeway podejmuje ostateczną decyzję i rozkazuje przygotować Tuvokowi ładunki trikobaltowe do zniszczenia stacji. B'Elanna Torres głośno protestuje, że już nigdy nie będą w stanie powrócić do domu, lecz Chakotay bez ogródek unieważnia jej protest. Wtedy Janeway rozkazuje Tuvokowi 'ognia' i ładunki trikobaltowe niszczą stację, nie pozostawiając żadnych szczątków. Po wszystkim, Jabin kontaktuje się z Voyager i mówi załodze, że uczynili sobie dziś nowego wroga. Statki Kazonów wycofują się. Następnie Neelix i Kes proszą Janeway o możliwość przyłączenia się do załogi. Po usłyszeniu, że Voyager nie jest transportowcem, Neelix przekonuje Janeway, ze może być zdolnym przewodnikiem załogi przez Kwadrant Delta. Janeway zgadza się. Załoga Maquis z Val Jean dołącza do załogi Voyager i zakłada mundury Starfleet. Po zebraniu całej załogi na mostku, Janeway zapewnia, że Voyager ostatecznie powróci do domu. Z odrobiną szczęścia znajdą anomalie, tunele czasoprzestrzenne lub szczeliny podprzestrzenne, które skrócą ich drogę powrotną do domu, do Alpha Kwadrant. Z tym postanowieniem Kapitan Janeway rozkazuje nowo przywróconemu sternikowi, Porucznikowi Tomowi Parisowi "wyznaczyć kurs... do domu". W ten sposób rozpoczyna się 70-letnia podróż powrotna U.S.S. Voyager do Alpha Kwadrant. Wpisy do dzienników *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 48315.6. Odkryliśmy impulsy energii ze stacji w kierunku piątej planety sąsiedniego układu, podejrzewamy że mogły zostać użyte w jakiś sposób do transportu Kima i Torres na powierzchnię planety." *"Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Statek Maquis oraz ''Voyager natknęły się na pole szczątków, gdzie sensory wykryły mały pojazd. Na pokładzie znajduje się jedna humanoidalna forma życia." Pamiętne cytaty "''Raport uszkodzeń!" : - Chakotay, w pierwszych wypowiedzianych słowach z całej serii "Jesteśmy sami, w tej niepoznanej części Galaktyki. Zdążyliśmy znaleźć sobie tu już przyjaciół, ale tez wrogów. Nie mamy pojęcia o niebezpieczeństwach, z jakimi przyjdzie nam się zmierzyć, ale jedna rzecz jest pewna: obydwie załogi będą musiały pracować wspólnie, jeśli mamy przetrwać. Dlatego Komandor Chakotay i ja uzgodniliśmy, że powinna to być jedna załoga - załoga Gwiezdnej Floty. I jako jedyny okręt Floty znajdujący się w Kwadrancie Delta, będziemy wciąż kierować się nasza dyrektywą: poszukiwać nowych światów i badać kosmos. Ale nasz podstawowy cel pozostaje jasny. Nawet utrzymując maksymalną prędkość, dotarcie do Federacji zajęłoby 75 lat. Ale ja nie mam zamiaru na tym poprzestać. Gdzieś tam jest kolejna istota, taka jak Opiekun, która ma zdolność odesłania nas znacznie szybciej. Będziemy jej poszukiwać, będziemy też szukać czasoprzestrzennych tuneli, szczelin przestrzennych czy też nowych technologii, które nam pomogą. Kiedyś w trakcie tej podróży znajdziemy drogę powrotną." : - Kapitan Kathryn Janeway, do swojej załogi "Wyznaczyć kurs, do domu." : - Kapitan Kathryn Janeway "Mam zamiar zniszczyć tą stację!" : - Kapitan Kathryn Janeway "Powiedz jednemu z waszych błyskotliwych Szefów Transporterów Gwiezdnej Floty, żeby trzymał na mnie namiar." : - Chakotay "Zawsze startuje pan do kobiet z prędkością warp, Panie Paris?" "Tylko wtedy, gdy są w zasięgu wizualnym." : - Stadi oraz Tom Paris "Zupa pomidorowa." "Dostępnych jest czternaście odmian zupy pomidorowej w tym replikatorze. Z ryżem, z warzywami, w stylu boliańskim, z makaronem, z..." "Zwykła." "Sprecyzuj, gorąca czy schłodzona." "Gorąca! Gorąca, zwykła zupa pomidorowa!" : - Tom Paris i Komputer "Do zobaczenia za kilka tygodni..." : - Kathryn Janeway, do Marka Johnsona "Doszedł wam dzisiaj jeden wróg." : - Jabin "Ostrzegano nas na temat Ferengi w Akademii." "Przestrzegano przed Ferengi, no proszę!" "Zgadza się." "Wypaczony obraz mojego ludu w Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty!" : - Harry Kim i Quark "Wolkan przynajmniej spełniał swój obowiązek jako oficer Floty, ale 'ty', za co ty nas zdradziłeś? Zwolnienie z więzienia? Latinum? Jaka była twoja cena TYM razem?!" : - Chakotay, do Parisa "Za kogo ona się uważa, żeby podjąć taka decyzję za nas wszystkich?" "Ona jest Kapitanem." : - Torres i Chakotay "Jeśli pomożesz nam odnaleźć naszych ludzi, będziesz miał tyle wody, ile tylko zechcesz." : - Janeway, do Neelixa "Federacja zbudowana jest przez wiele kultur. ''Ja jestem Wulkanem." "''Neelix. Miło mi cię poznać!" : - Tuvok i Neelix, tuż po 'niedźwiedzim uścisku' "Panie Kim... spocznij, zanim sobie coś nadciągniesz." : - Kapitan Janeway do Harrego Kima "Wolałbyś zginąć, niż pozwolić mi być ostatnią osobą, która cię ratuje?" "Tak, bądź głupcem. Jeśli muszę zginąć, to przynajmniej będę miał przyjemność patrzenia, jak odchodzisz ze mną." "Nie mógłbyś się zamienić w ptaka i zabrać nas daleko stad?" "Jesteś zbyt ciężki." : - Paris i Chakotay Informacje uzupełniające * Odcinek rozpoczyna się od przewijanego tekstu, wprowadzającego do pierwszej sceny; ta technika została pierwotnie wykorzystana w pierwszym odcinku serii Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * W książce Star Trek: Voyager - A Vision of the Future, Stephen Edward Poe stwierdził, że w tym oraz kilku następnych odcinkach trzeba było powtarzać wszystkie ujęcia z udziałem Kate Mulgrew, ponieważ producenci poczuli potrzebę zmiany uczesania Janeway. Według Poe, po przejrzeniu pierwszych montażów, realizatorzy zauważyli, że oświetlenie sceny zmienia delikatną fryzurę Mulgrew tak, że wygląda na rozrzedzoną i prześwitującą. Zmiana ta była na tyle kosztowna, że musieli zmienić lokalizację dla miasta Ocampa. * Pierwszą nagraną sceną była scena "zupa pomidorowa" w Mesie z Parisem i Kimem. (Star Trek: Voyager - A Vision of the Future) * Wydarzenia z VOY: Caretaker były weryfikowane w kilku odcinkach, miedzy innymi w VOY: Projections, Cold Fire, Night, The Voyager Conspiracy oraz Shattered. * W ciągu pierwszego tygodnia w Delta Kwadrant zginęło co najmniej dwunastu załogantów U.S.S. Voyager, w tym: Komandor Porucznik Cavit, Porucznik Stadi, bezimienny główny inżynier, bezimienny główny oficer medyczny i bezimienna Wulkanoidalna pielęgniarka; odnośnie starszych oficerów, okręt stracił swojego Pierwszego Oficera, Sternika, Głównego Inżyniera i Głównego Oficera Medycznego oraz blisko połowę oficerów mostka. (VOY: Nightingale) * Jeśli chodzi o ten odcinek, Armin Shimerman (Quark) i Richard Poe (Gul Evek) obaj grali tą sama postać w trzech różnych seriach Star Trek. Jedynymi pozostałymi aktorami, którzy tego dokonali, są Jonathan Frakes (Komandor William T. Riker), Marina Sirtis (Doradca Deanna Troi), John de Lancie (Q) i Michael Ansara (Kang). * U Quarka przesiadywał (jak zwykle) Morn. * Mary Meinel-Newport widziana była w rolach dwóch różnie wyglądających Boliańskich kobiet. Jedna jest jej "stałą" postacią z DS9 (prawdopodobnie Lysia Arlin), widzianą U Quarka, kolejna jest Boliańską załogantką widzianą w mesie Voyager''a na początku odcinka. * Tarik Ergin (Ayala) jest jedynym aktorem, oprócz regularnej obsady, który wystąpił zarówno w tym odcinku, jak i w finale VOY: Endgame. * Jednym z pierwszych pytań, jakie Neelix zadał Tuvokowi było, czy replikator jest w stanie stworzyć mu złoty mundur operacyjny, na co Tuvok odrzekł "Z całą pewnością nie." W późniejszych odcinkach i sezonach Neelix nosił złoty mundur w czasach kryzysowych. * W jedynym przypadku z całej serii, Tuvok zwrócił się do Neelixa per "Sir", kiedy pytał o wskazówki gdy ''Voyager przybył na macierzysty świat Ocampa. * Podczas przemowy Janeway, zaraz po tym jak stwierdziła, że celem Voyager''a będzie "odkrywanie nowych światów i eksploracja kosmosu", przez kilka sekund dało się usłyszeć początek tytułowego motywu muzycznego Oryginalnej Serii. * Z powodu kosztu budowy mostka ''Voyager''a, przekształcenia starej scenografii TNG, kręcenia na nowo ujęć z Geneviève Bujold oraz tych z Janeway, w których jej uczesanie zostało zmienione, kilku bardzo ambitnych scen z efektami specjalnymi oraz znacznej ilości filmowanych lokacji - odcinek ten jest, jak dotąd, najdroższym kiedykolwiek wyprodukowanym odcinkiem ''Star Trek, z budżetem 23 milionów $ w 1995 roku. Po uwzględnieniu inflacji, okazuje się nawet droższy od filmu Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan. * Dodatek "On Location with the Kazons" na DVD 1-go sezonu przedstawia wywiady ze zdjęć plenerowych, z Davidem Livingstonem oraz Winrichem Kolbe, którzy opowiedzieli o ujęciu z 40 dodatkowymi aktorami przebranymi za Kazonów. * Wahadłowiec, który zabrał Toma Parisa na Deep Space Nine zmienił swój numer rejestru; początkowo był widoczny "71325", potem zmienił się na "1701-D". * Janeway powtarza swoje ostatnie sformułowanie z tego odcinka ("Wyznaczyć kurs, do domu") na końcu finału serii VOY: Endgame. * Spośród kostiumów i rekwizytów z tego odcinka, które zostały wyprzedane na licytacji It's A Wrap!, na eBay wystawiono niedokończony kostium dla aktorki drugoplanowej Cindy Bohling. Nagrody * Ten odcinek został nominowany w czterech kategoriach Nagród Emmy, takie wyróżnienie przypadło jeszcze tylko trzem innym odcinkom. Zwyciężył w kategorii: Wybitne Indywidualne Osiągnięcia w Wizualnych Efektach Specjalnych. (Pokonał DS9: The Jem'Hadar który był nominowany w tej samej kategorii.) Odcinek był też nominowany za Wybitne Indywidualne Osiągnięcia w Projektowaniu Kostiumów do Serialu (Robert Blackman), Wybitne Indywidualne Osiągnięcia w Komponowaniu Muzyki do Serialu ('Dramatic Underscore') (Jay Chattaway) i Wybitne Indywidualne Osiągnięcia w Tworzeniu Fryzur do Serialu. Wydania Video i DVD *Wydanie VHS (UK) (taśmy dwuodcinkowe, CIC Video): Wolumin 1.1, numer katalogowy VHR 4200, . :Numer katalogowy tego woluminu jest niezgodny z chronologią reszty sezonu 1-go, prawdopodobnie z powodu jego wyjątkowego charakteru, jako odcinka pilotowego. *Jako część kolekcji VHS (UK) Star Trek - 30th Anniversary Trial Pack: *Edycja specjalna VHS (UK): *Jako część kolekcji VOY Season 1 DVD. Dodatkowe informacje ~~rozbudowa~~ Odnośniki Linia czasowa : ... Kartografia : Alpha Kwadrant, Badlands, Bajorański system, Caldik Prime, Delta Kwadrant, kolonia Volnar, Moriya system, Nowa Zelandia, Ocampa (planeta), pas Terikofa, Ziemia, Gatunki : Betazoid, Cardassianie, Ferengi, Kazoni, Kazon-Ogla, Nacene, Ocampa, sporocystowa forma życia, Talaxianie, Statki kosmiczne : U.S.S. Al-Batani, NCC-42995, Baxial, Kazoński statek transportowy, Klass Galor; Klass Intrepid, myśliwiec Maquis, NCC-71325, prom typ-6 (wachadłowiec), U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656, Val Jean, Vetar, Pozostałe : 47, Akademia Starfleet, ambulatorium, angla'bosque, Awaryjny Hologram Medyczny (AHM), Boliańska zupa pomidorowa, Boże Narodzenie, burza plazmowa, cebula, ciastko cukrowe, cząstka nukleogeniczna, Czwarty Porządek, Deep Space 9, Ekspedycja Arias, fala przemieszczeniowa, fazer typ-1, grawiton, gwiazda typu G, jajko sadzone, klamra bezpieczeństwa, klarnet, Klasa M, kobalt, Koladański diament, Kolektyw Kazoński, kompresyjny karabin fazerowy, koń, kormalin, kryształ Lobi, kukurydza, lek, lemoniada, ładunek tri-kobaltowy, Maquis, Mollie, obwód bioneuronowy, Ocieplenie, oficer naukowy, oficer operacyjny, Opiekun, Osada Karna Nowa Zelandia, Rada Federacji, rdzeń warp, stacja Opiekuna, strategie przetrwania, Symfonia Młodzieżowa Juilliarda, tetrion, trianolina, trikorder, trikorder medyczny, U Quarka, woda, Zakarian, ziemniak, zupa pomidorowa, zwężka magnetyczna W rolach głównych * Kate Mulgrew jako Kathryn Janeway * Robert Beltran jako Chakotay * Roxann Biggs-Dawson jako B'Elanna Torres * Jennifer Lien jako Kes * Robert Duncan McNeill jako Tom Paris * Ethan Phillips jako Neelix * Robert Picardo jako Doktor * Tim Russ jako Tuvok * Garrett Wang jako Harry Kim Gościnna obsada *Basil Langton jako Opiekun *Gavan O'Herlihy jako Jabin *Angela Paton jako Adah *Armin Shimerman jako Quark Specjalna gościnna rola *... jako ... Pozostała obsada *Alicia Coppola jako Porucznik Stadi *Bruce French jako Lekarz Ocampa *Jennifer Parsons jako Pielęgniarka Ocampa *David Selburg jako Toscat *Jeff McCarthy jako Doktor(człowiek) *Stan Ivar jako Mark *Scott MacDonald jako Rollins *Josh Clark jako Carey *Richard Poe jako Gul Evek *Keely Sims jako Córka Farmera *Eric David Johnson jako Daggin *Majel Barrett jako Głos Komputera W rolach drugoplanowych *Margaret Blanchard jako Ocampa *Cindy Bohling jako Ocampa *Randall Bosley jako Ocampa *Cullen Chambers jako Ocampa *Kathleen Demor jako więzień w Nowej Zelandii *Scott DeRoy jako Ocampa *Tarik Ergin jako Ayala *Pablo Espinosa jako Ocampa *Heather Ferguson jako Ocampa *Sue Henley jako Brooks *Kerry Hoyt jako Fitzpatrick *Scott Jaeck jako Cavit *Julie Jiang jako podporucznik działu operacyjnego *David B. Levinson jako Broik *Dennis Madalone jako oficer działu operacyjnego *Coleman McClary jako inżynier Gwiezdnej Floty *Mary Meinel-Newport jako **boliańska mieszkanka DS9 **Golwat *Jerry Quinn jako **Kazon-Ogla **oficer Gwiezdnej Floty *J. Suzanne Rampe jako **żeńska Kazon-Ogla **strażniczka Ocampa *Mark Allen Shepherd jako Morn *Lou Slaughter jako Ocampa *Simon Stotler jako chorąży działu operacyjnego *John Tampoya jako Kashimuro Nozawa *Eric Whitmore jako Ocampa *Nieznani wykonawcy jako **Kobheerianka **dwie żeńskie i trzech męskich Ocampa **dwóch więźniów w Nowej Zelandii Kaskaderzy *Christopher Doyle jako dubler Bruce'a Frencha *Nieznani kaskaderzy jako: **dubler dla Roberta Duncana McNeill'a **dubler dla Roberta Beltrana Występuje Tematy pokrewne ~~rozbudowa~~ Zewnętrzne odnośniki ~~rozbudowa~~ Linki zewnętrzne * Caretaker, Part I na StarTrek.com * Caretaker, Part II na StarTrek.com cs:Caretaker de:Der Fürsorger, Teil I en:Caretaker (episode) es:Caretaker fr:Caretaker ja:VOY:遥かなる地球へ nl:Caretaker (aflevering) pt:Caretaker (episódio) ru:Опекун (эпизод) Kategoria:Odcinki VOY